1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor process. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor cutting and testing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional product test method for a wafer before a cutting process, the wafer is directly placed in a device for a probe test, wherein multiple dice in multiple unit regions can be tested simultaneously; however, this method cannot detect a work defect after the wafer is cut. The reason is described as follows.
In a conventional product test method for a wafer after a cutting process, the wafer is placed on a cut tape, wherein the circumference of the cut tape is fixed by an annular film frame. After the wafer is cut, a plurality of separated dice are formed. Under a traverse pulling force on the cut tape exerted by the film frame, the dice are stretched traversely resulting in a position offset, that is, the gaps between the dice are increased after the cutting process. Also, such offsets accumulate, that is, an offset amount becomes larger for a die at the periphery. Because the positions of the probes of a probe head are fixed, when an offset amount of a die exceeds a value, the probe becomes unable to simultaneously test the same number of multiple dice in multiple unit regions before cutting; therefore, the work efficiency of the conventional product test method decreases. In one example, in a conventional product test method, before the wafer is cut, multiple dice in 15 unit regions may be tested simultaneously; however, after the wafer is cut, multiple dice in only 4 unit regions may be tested simultaneously because of the above-mentioned offset amount. Thus, units per hour (UPH) of a test table is undesirably reduced.